New Beginnings
by Sportfanatic2007
Summary: Follows Wonderful Tonight. It's the first full day for the Santos administration, so that means a long day for all. Also, Josh and Donna tell the staffs about their engagement. Final chapter just added! Of course, feedback is appreciated!
1. Chapter 1: First Senior Staff Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own "The West Wing" or anything associated with it. I am merely borrowing the ideas for a little bit of fun. Enjoy!

Since it was the first full day for the new administration, there would be countless meetings between President Santos and his new Senior Staff. Since most of the staff was new, the first of these meetings was taking longer than most would.

"Now, I know that most of you are new to this, and that's okay, because if I didn't believe in you, you would not be standing in this room right now," said Matt, "However, if you have any questions, and can't get to me, feel free to ask my Chief of Staff Josh Lyman or Deputy Chief of Staff Sam Seaborn. Does anybody have any questions now?"

"I have one for Josh," said Lou, who sounded a little nervous because she would have her first encounter with the press within the hour. "Is it just me, or are you just in a good mood today?"

Before Josh could answer Lou, Donna and Helen walked into the Oval Office.

"So, Josh, are you really in a good mood today or what?" asked Lou.

"Actually, Donna and I have something we want to share with all of you," said Josh. He then turned to Donna and asked her, "Do you want to tell them, or should I?"

"I'll do it," said Donna, knowing exactly what Josh was talking about. Turning back to the Senior Staff, she said, "Last night, Josh asked me to marry him, and I said yes."

After a few seconds of silence, everybody in the room started to cheer and congratulate Josh and Donna.

Ronna then walked into the room, and seemed totally confused.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Josh and Donna are engaged!" was the unanimous exclamation.

Ronna went over to them and said, "Congratulations to the both of you. You'll be happy together."

After Josh and Donna thanked everyone, Matt regained himself long enough to say, "Okay, everybody except Josh is free to go. My staff, meet back here at 3:00 this afternoon."

After everybody left, Matt and Helen were all smiles to Josh and Donna.

"Wow. A new administration _does_ mean new beginnings even outside the White House," said Helen, "Well; this is cause for a celebration. Matt and I would like to host a party to celebrate your engagement next Friday around 7:30 or so in the residence. It would be for you, the staffs, Matt and me, and any other people you would like to invite. How does that sound?"

"That would be lovely," said Donna.

"Thank you," said Josh.

"Our pleasure," said Matt, "It's not everyday our Chiefs of Staff become engaged, so we would feel honored to help you celebrate this special occasion. Once again, congratulations and see you later."


	2. Chapter 2: Back to the East Wing

After announcing her engagement to the President and his staff, Donna headed back to the East Wing with Helen. When they got back, Annabeth was waiting for them.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

Donna told her, "I was telling the President's staff about this." She then showed Annabeth the ring that Josh had given her the night before.

Annabeth exclaimed, "Oh my God! Who's the lucky man?"

Donna blushed slightly and said, "Josh."

Annabeth replied, "Aw, how cute! The Chiefs of Staff together! Congratulations to the both of you!"

"Thank you," said Donna.

Annabeth then turned to Helen and said, "I'm going to finish up the press releases. I'll be in my office if you need me."

"Okay," said Helen. She then asked Donna, "Is the day over yet?"

"Sadly, no," said Donna, "We still have somewhat of a large agenda to go over today. I'll get the rest of the staff."

The first day of business in the East Wing then began for Helen Santos and her staff.


	3. Chapter 3: Lou's First Briefing

As the day was getting going in the East Wing, Lou was heading for the press room. This would be her first encounter with the press since the campaign, and she was, naturally, a little nervous. Everyone kept telling Lou that she would do fine. Eventually, she got this through her head just as she was heading up to the podium in the press room.

As the briefing got started, she said, "Hello, I'm Louise Thornton, the new White house Communications Director. But you can call me Lou. Let's get started. The President and his staff are working on a new plan to help with the crisis in Kazakhstan…"

As Lou went on with the briefing, the reporters weren't as bad as she thought they would be. They seemed to like her, and she thought, "Maybe I could get used to this. The reporters aren't that bad, and as long as I have a grasp on the agenda, I'll be alright."

Lou then went on to conclude the briefing and said, "Next briefing, 5:00. Have a good afternoon."

The reporters replied to her, "Thank you, Lou."

After she left the press room, she ran into Josh. Josh asked her, "How did your first briefing go?"

Lou replied, "Not too bad. I think that as long as I have a grasp on the agenda, I'll be alright."

Josh then told her, "Just don't get on the bad side of the reporters, then it will be bad."

Lou asked him, "How would you know?"

Josh then went on to tell her about the briefing he did about seven years ago when C.J. had root canal. Lou just thought to herself, "Now I know why he never worked in communications."

With the first briefing out of the way, Lou then went back to her office to finish paperwork before the second briefing later that day.


	4. Chapter 4: East Wing WrapUp

Now that the day was almost over, it was Annabeth's turn to give her briefing. Unlike Lou, she was used to this sort of thing, and was nowhere near nervous as she entered the press room. However, the podium did have to be adjusted so that the reporters would actually be able to see her.

As the briefing began, Annabeth started off by saying, "Hello, everyone. I'm Annabeth Schott and I'm the new press secretary for First Lady Helen Santos. Let's get started with the briefing. Now, the First Lady is working on a new education act which will make the quality of schools more standard…"

The reporters liked her from the beginning, and Annabeth found herself thinking back to two years earlier, when Toby was hesitant to add her on. She thought to herself, "Two years ago, he was hesitant to hire me. At least the First Lady has faith in me. The reporters seem to be cooperative too."

Annabeth then wrapped up the briefing and said, "That's all for today. Remember, 5:30 briefings every day. See you tomorrow!"

"Thank you, Annabeth," the reporters replied.

After the briefing, Annabeth found Helen and told her that she was going to Lou's office over in the West Wing.

"Why?" asked Helen.

At the same time, Donna entered Helen's office.

"Hi, Donna. I was just coming to your office," said Annabeth, "Actually, I could tell this to both of you. Lou is taking to Josh as we speak. We need to know when we can inform the press about your engagement."

Donna said, "Oh. Can I talk to Josh after he's done talking to Lou and see what he says?"

Annabeth said, "Of course. We need an answer by the end of the day tomorrow." With those words, Annabeth headed for the West Wing.

"What a day," said Helen and Donna in unison.

Donna then said, "I've been engaged for less than a day, and they want to tell the press already."

"At least the press didn't find out about it right away," said Helen, "That would have been insane."

"Just like the next four years will be," said Donna.


End file.
